


In the dark of the night

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, One-Shot, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Worried Merlin (Merlin), febuwhumpday6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: A frustrated groan almost left Arthur, he tried to widen his eyes slightly to see who it is, but the room was too dark. With the position he was forced into as well, all he could see was shadows against the wall.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 33
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	In the dark of the night

Arthur woke with a start, his head felt heavy. And something was pushing against his back. He tried to turn around only to realise that his arms were pinned down.

A hand wrapped around his neck pressing down.

“Just lay still.” The man who spoke whispered. “If you speak or scream I will kill you. We already removed your dagger.” The words were accentuated with a hard squeeze around Arthur’s neck.

Arthur felt like he was going to pass out and for a moment he wished that he will. Hopefull then he wouldn’t need to remember this.

When a hand slipped under his shirt a frightened whimper tore through the quiet night air. He felt the hands clamped around his wrist tightened in warning, his face was pressed down into the cushion.

He struggled to turn his face to the side, to try and get some air. Another whimper was torn from his lips when his pants were suddenly plucked down.

“P-please s-stop.” Arthur’s voice was low, he knows they said he shouldn’t talk, but he didn’t want this.

A fist met the side of his cheek, his tongue ran initially over to small cut in his cheek.

“I told you to be quiet. If you aren’t going to work with us, will we just have to gag you?” The man ran his thumb against Arthur’s cheek.

A frustrated groan almost left Arthur, he tried to widen his eyes slightly to see who it is, but the room was too dark. With the position he was forced into as well, all he could see was shadows against the wall.

Arthur screwed his eyes shut when a hand slipped between his cheeks, he could feel tears burning against his eyes.

He bit his lip when the man laughed behind him, the pain shooting up through his spine, made him see spots. A pained whimper left his lips. A tear slipped over his cheek.

He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

When the man pulled his hips up and Arthur felt his member against his whole, a choked sob broke through him.

Arthur tried to pull away, but the gripped he had around his hips were just too tight. The nails dug into his hip bone so hard Arthur was sure it would break.

When the man forced himself into Arthur, he thought he would die from the pain. It felt like he was being split from the inside out.

The man behind him groan. “You should feel how tight he is, I will leave him nice and wet for you.” The man’s voice was dark and rough.

Arthur couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried. It was simply too much to handle. The man slipped his hand around to Arthur’s member, taking him in hand and with rough strokes brought Arthur to full hardness.

The hate that filled Arthur overwhelmed him.

The man, made sure to bring Arthur to a climax before he came spilling deep inside the prince.

When he slipped out of Arthur, Arthur tried to move away again, but the hands just pressed him back down onto the bed.

Arthur felt how his mind was slowly clouding over when they switched places, everything felt like lead.

When Arthur came back to reality was the room quiet and there was no one. For a moment he thought it was all a nightmare.

A sob broke the silence when he moved and he felt like everything in his body was hurting. Arthur fell from his bed. The darkness made him feel trap. It took a few tries before he managed to pull himself to the heart.

His hands shook so much that he didn’t know how he managed to keep a grip on the fire-wood. It took a few pokes for the fire to start again.

He stayed there, the fire was warm and for a moment Arthur could pretend nothing had happened.

The hours dragged on when Merlin pushed the door open was Arthur still in front of the fire, his eyes were blank.

A clang rang through the room when Merlin saw Arthur.

Arthur jumped at the sound, his eyes where wide. He glanced at Merlin before dropping his gaze again.

Merlin sank next to Arthur.

“Hey what happened?” Merlin kept his voice low.

Arthur could only shake his head, he couldn’t find the energy in himself to explain what had happened. His body was shaking as he pushed himself up.

There is work that needs to be done today. Arthur had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out loud.

“Arthur?” Merlin looked at Arthur with worry clear in his eyes.

“J-just get my amour ready for training please.” Arthur struggled to speak louder.

Merlin could only look at Arthur in worry as he walked to the changing area. There was a clear limp.

“Arthur, it might be better if you skip training today, you don’t look well.” Merlin watched as Arthur froze, he could clearly see the tremors wracking Arthur’s body.

Something in Arthur almost snapped at the comment, he knows that Merlin only cared but he hoped that the working out would distract him.

“The amour Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was rough.

Merlin only sighed but he bout the amour, when he stepped closer to help Arthur like always, the prince took a step back. His eyes where wide.

“That would be all, thank you.” Arthur kept a grip on the dressing screen, he waited until Merlin was out of the room.

Merlin cast one last look at Arthur before he ran to the Gaius room, he could see that Arthur was in pain, hopefully, a mild pain potion would take enough of the edge that Arthur would be able to focus on training.

Whatever had happened last night was clear that it had hurt Arthur a lot.

Merlin was almost out of breath, but he was back at Arthur’s chambers. He could hear a soft curse from inside the room.

With a sigh, Merlin knocked on the door. For a moment there was silence before Arthur answered. “Who is it?”

“Merlin.” Merlin waited patiently but no future reply came from inside.

There was a crashing from inside and a curse but the door opened. Arthur looked haggard.

“Drink.” Merlin handed him the vial.

Arthur took the vial, a retort on the tip of his tongue before he recognised it as one of Gaius potions. It was a simple pain potion, nothing more.

“Thanks.” Arthur’s voice was soft. He quickly opened the vial and drank the content.

With a small nod, he started to walk to the training fields.

Merlin was silent before he entered the room again, his eyes went to the bed, he frowned. For a moment it looked like there was a struggle on the bed.

A silent sigh slipped through Merlin’s mouth as he padded over when he pulled the covers away he found droplets of blood on the sheets.

Merlin could feel his stomach dropping as he realised what must have happened the night before. He walked to the window seeing Arthur just arriving at practice.

He stood there for a moment longer before he started to take the sheets off.

Arthur sank with a groan onto the chair in the room, everything was hurting at the moment and he truly just wanted to close his eyes for a moment.

His eyes where barley closed before he flew up. His hand pressed against his mouth as he stopped himself from screaming out loud.

All he could see was the darkness from the night before and the overwhelming pain. Arthur lit all the candles in his room and made sure the fire was going as well.

When Merlin checked in on the prince for the last time for the evening. He couldn’t help but frown, Arthur was dressed in his sleeping clothes, but he still sat at the table, his dagger close to him.

“Arthur?” Merlin kept his voice low, he didn’t want to scare the prince. But even with a soft tone, Arthur’s head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Merlin hated to see the prince like this but at the moment was there nothing he could do.

Arthur only shook his head. With a small hand gesture, he shooed Merlin from the room.

The days passed in a blur for Arthur, the dark circles under his eyes deepening each day. His face was pale and he lost some weight.

There was a change in his personality that had everyone worried.

Merlin pushed Arthur’s door open, he could see the light through the door, he signed softly. It was late at night and Arthur needed to sleep.

Arthur pushed himself away from the table, his hand firmly on his dagger. His mind felt cloudy.

“Arthur, put down your dagger please?” Merlin walked closer.

He could easily see it took a few seconds for Arthur to realise that he wasn’t a threat. Arthur just looked at Merlin tiredly.

He wished that he could just sleep, but everything he closed his eyes, the attack played in his mind again.

The dagger slipped from Arthur’s hand, landing with a metallic clang on the floor.

“Merls?” There was something desperate to Arthur’s voice.

Merlin could feel his heartbreaking for Arthur, the desperation in his eyes were enough to make him want to go on a killing spree.

“You need sleep Arthur, you can’t continue like this.” Merlin kept his voice low as he looked at the prince.

A shudder ran through Arthur’s body and he violently shook his head. “Can’t, need to sta-stay awake.” The words were heavy in Arthur’s mouth.

Merlin walked closer to Arthur, keeping his hands in clear view for Arthur.

“You need sleep Arthur, come please.” Merlin gave Arthur a pleading look.

“Can’t, please don’t.” The words were jumbled. Arthur crouched down his hand blinding reaching for his dagger.

Merlin stopped and crouched down himself. He tried to catch Arthur’s eyes, but Arthur gaze was glued to the floor.

“What happened, Arthur?” Merlin kept his voice low.

Something snapped in Arthur, he fell with a dull thump onto his bum, the tears started to flow freely.

“I- I w-was r-rap raped.” The words came out between sobs. Arthur’s whole body was trembling.

It felt like something was set free and at the same time, it made it even more real.

Merlin froze, he was unsure of what to say. Even though he suspected that it was what had happened.

When Arthur looked at him with tear-stained cheeks, Merlin wished that he could hurt who had done this.

“How can I help Arthur?” Merlin was unsure of how to proceed, he didn’t want to push but at the same time, he wanted to get Arthur back into the bed. He was awake for almost a week now.

When Arthur moved closer to Merlin, Merlin only opens his arms. He allowed Arthur to cry against his chest. His tunic was soaked by the time the tears started to dry up.

Merlin didn’t try and offer empty platitudes. He only held Arthur, giving him a chance to get everything out.

Arthur's hand went to his eyes, rubbing at them. His eyes burned from tiredness and now crying. He could feel the shame flooding his system again. But before it could overwhelm him, Merlin gently helped him up.

He could feel his feet dragging a little bit, but the thought of getting onto the bed made him pull back.

“Calm down, you are safe. I promise you.” Merlin’s voice was low.

Arthur felt a tug on his heartstrings, he knows that Merlin had a point. He would be safe with Merlin here.

“Stay, please.” For a moment it felt for Arthur like he was a small child again, begging Uther to stay when he had a nightmare.

For a moment he thought that Merlin would have the same reaction and leave, telling him that he needs to grow up.

But Merlin just smiled at him and then nod. “I’m not going anywhere, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was low.

Merlin pulled the covers back, giving Arthur a chance to settle.

“Sleep Arthur, I will stay here.” Merlin settled himself onto a chair near the bed.

“You can sleep on the bed.” Arthur’s voice started to slur with sleep. It was difficult to keep his eyes open.

“You certain?” Merin checked in.

When Arthur nodded, Merlin lay down on top of the bed, grabbing a separate blanket to cover himself with.

Merlin stayed awake until Arthur fell asleep. A gentle mummer and his eyes flashed gold. The protective spell would keep hold.

Hopefully, it would give Arthur peach of mind in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
